I Love You More
by MrsTwlightSaga
Summary: Edward Cullen the C.E.O , has the perfect Life.; and so does Isabella Swan, What happens when they find eachother? .. But Edward's taken. EXB
1. Chapter 1

And... I'm Back !

With a new story this time.

Please read the author's note in Another time Another Place

It will explain why I'm starting a new Fanfiction.

Okay so I'm used to writing the Same EXB fanfiction's ,where they love eachother

or either have a child from a previous relationship, and so on, I wanted to try something new to me, so in this Fanfic

I won't say too much but, Edward and Bella are the main Characters once again, and well there

having an affair. I know it's not glamorous but hey, I guess that's what there feeling, and Who am I to mess with feelings Hahahaha. I hope to carry this on the best I can, I'm not an epic author, I just write what I know, I'm terrible with words and explaining what I mean So please give me the same kindness you have with my previous Fanfic's it's why I love you all, especially the reviewers! Here we go!

Lauren xx

**I Love you more**

EPOV

I sat down in my vast office, a luxurious view of.. well Washington. Not many people shout out Washington for Luxurious views, but the kind of business and money that this place attracts is insane. I'm the CEO Of Cullen Industries, my Grand-father left me this company in his Will. I know pretty fucking massive but I hope to think I'm doing him proud. My father intended for me to follow him in becoming a Doctor, but I just didn't think it was for me when my Grand-father mentioned leaving me Cullen Industries I was shocked, excited but none the less shocked I didn't know the first rule of business when I was 18, but here I am, world in my palm and all that. I'm 26 now I've been working here for 7 years and they've been the best 7 years of my life, I'm happy, I'm close to my family, I have a brilliant social life, and I have the most amazing wife. Oh did I forget to mention I'm having an affair with Isabella Swan. Like I said it's a vast office, and Cullen Industries isn't the only company in this building. I met Bella on the 23rd floor while in the lift travelling to the top floor. As soon as I laid eyes on her it was Tanya who?. Isabella was a Consecutive manager at OneMedia, she's beautiful, with that dark long hair that always has waves in, pale rosy skin, she's always dressed from top to toe in designer dresses, and shoes and shirts, dresses, stockings, garter belts the list is endless, I should know I brought the stockings.

Anyway we decided to go out for a drink once we started chatting in the elevator. I took Bella to a club instead, I took her straight the the V.I.P Section, and well between us we had cleaned off a bottle of Bollinger and red wine, I remember the night so clearly, and Bella would keep brushing her hands on my upper arm or my thigh, I could feel it between us, something I'd never had with any of the girls I had been with, not even Tanya and that's where it started and I'd be damned if I would end it.

"Angela can you bring me a black coffee, thanks" I said through the loudspeaker on the phone. I had email after email to check, I thanked god daily I had Angela my assistant, she always kept me on top, sent me weekly memo's to let me know what events I had to attend, reports that were due, people I'd have meetings with and so on. She was a life saver.

"Here you go Mr Cullen" Angela said,

"Oh and here's your post, have a good day, Just out here if you need me" She said and walked off to her desk out in the office

"Thanks Angela" I called after her.

My Blackberry buzzed next to my hand and I could see the red light flashing.

**Hey Baby , are we doing dinner after work?**

**Tanya**

Shit I was meeting Bella after work. This part of the affair was the worst, the hardest, and the most time consuming in my eyes.

**Babe, I can't tonight I've got loads of work**

**to pile through, go out with Jessica it's on me ;)**

**Edward **

I waited anxiously for her reply, it was normally a pissed off text. But in all truth I wanted to spend the night with Bella. Not Tanya.

**Fine you better make it up to me,**

**the fucking third time this week Cullen**

**Tanya**

For fuck sake, she knew how to piss me off, remember when I said she was amazing, Yeah I lied. She was a tragic wife, It was forever about her, I'd always be making it up to her. She would whine constantly, she was like a nagging housewife, and you can be sure as hell I told her this as well. The only reason I'd be going home calm was because I'd have had Bella first.

**Fine**

**Edward**

I muddled through until lunch time knowing Bella would be retrieving lunch from the canteen, so I caught the elevator, and practically followed her there. Her ass was perfect. And I had the perfect view. I ran up behind her grabbed her sides pulling her into a hallway just before the canteen.

"I missed you" I breathed into her hair as I hugged her tightly. I could feel her smiling into my neck.

"I missed you more" She breathed into my ear, kissing my cheek softly.

"I wanna take you to the Marriott tonight" I whispered making sure no one else around could hear.

"Wherever's fine as long as your there" I slid my hand up her thigh just under her skirt. She slapped my hand away and gave me that not here Cullen look which made me chuckle.

"Now if you'll excuse me" She said winking and straightening up her top and skirt

"I have lunch to collect" She fluttered her long eyelashes, and all I heard was the click of her heels.

God she was amazing, so confident, and sure of her self, she was mine, but I wasn't hers.

I grabbed a ceaser salad unable to keep my eyes of Bella. Every thought was about her and I knew this wasn't just an affair it felt like more. I walked back to my office sipping my diet coke, I closed the door ,sat down and tried concentrating on my letters and emails but I couldn't get her out of my head. I decided to text her hoping it would cure the burn that was constantly in my stomach when I thought about her.

**Thinking of you, **

**.. Really Thinking of you,**

**Can't wait until tonight **

**Edward**

I sent out company emails, had 3 phone conference's and a meeting with the boardroom members about the economy and stocks this week. All I wanted to do was see if she'd text back But I'd left my blackberry in the office. The meeting dragged on and on, but I acted interested and focussed the best I could. At 5:50 we wrapped up the meeting.

"My assistant Angela will be in touch, she'll probably send you an email about everything discussed and I will see you in a months time gentlemen" They grinned and we shook hands.

"As ever Mr Cullen it's a pleasure doing business with you Good-bye" The both walked through the foyer waving to Angela and headed towards the elevator. A sigh of relief swept through me as I stalked to my office.

"Angela you can go if you'd like I'm knocking of early this evening" I saw her grin.

"Thank-you Mr Cullen, Have a good evening and I'll see you in the morning" She tidied her desk grabbed her bag and coat and headed to the stairs.

I turned my Mac off, shut the blinds and quickly checked my appearance in my closet mirror. I took my jacket off and rolled my sleeves up, took my tie off and left it on my chair, and undone my top two buttons. Before 6 I was out of the office and in my Audi waiting for Bella.

I waited in the undercover car park so no one would see, the car park was empty at this time normally anyways. I turned the radio on along with the air conditioning, it was boiling for a summer evening. I waited anxiously like I did every time we met. I heard her before I saw her, her red high heels scratching across the car park floor. I leaned over and opened the door from the inside before she slid in.

"Hi" She breathed her hair all brushed back, her shirt opened at the top like mine, but she looked way more attractive.

"You kept me waiting" I pouted. She leant over and closed the space kissing my jaw, my cheek and finally my lips.

"I'm sorry, I'll make It up to you" She winked, blushing furiously. I put my arm on her thigh as we pulled out of the car park. We talked about our days, like any other couple. Before long we were in the Mariott hotel Lobby.

"We have a reservation under Cullen"

So there it is the first chapter.

What do you think?

Risky game...

Meant to be ?

Let me know with a review

Lauren x


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back quicker then expected

but this always happens when I start a Fanfic.

Lol Anyway's without further ado Here's Chapter 2

Please Review !

Lauren x

EPOV

We were laid in a big King sized bed in the Marriott, Yep this happened every-time we were together, I'd book us out a hotel room, pay and most likely head home at about 10 and lie to Tanya. Bella occasionally stayed in the room until the morning, and made her way to work, or I'd pick her up. I can imagine most people feel the guilt flood in, but with me, with Bella there wasn't any. Me and Tanya were not physically romantic as it goes. I guessed that helped when I arrived home the spark wasn't there any-more, but it certainly was with Miss Swan. We'd never sat down and discussed where we would go from here. I mean Bella didn't have a boyfriend but I had a pain the ass wife.

"What's the time" Bella said rolling over onto her front and smiling up at me, she had that lazy look in her eye.

"Just after 10 , I should get going" I said quietly, this was the part I hated the most, I could see it in her eyes , only for a second but I still saw it. It pained her to know I would be going home to Tanya, not that we'd do anything but heck I wished I could go home with Bella just as much as she wished I could go home with her. I'd have to sit and think this through, I mean I don't even know why I was still with Tanya.

"Okay well I'll see you soon" She said leaning over and kissing my cheek, she placed her hand where she'd kissed my cheek and walked off to the bathroom with the bed sheet wrapped around her.

_Fuck._

I put got dressed, and sat on the bed for 5 minutes hoping Bella would emerge from the bathroom. She never did. I walked over to the table in the bedroom and wrote a note.

_I'm sorry Bella_

_I'll ring you later_

_Edward x_

I shouldn't have to keep making her feel like this, but if Tanya ever found out about Bella, she would kill her, it was just the type of person Tanya was. Bella was a big girl, she could look after herself I knew this, but I didn't want to bring baggage to Bella,baggage that was Tanya and the fact we were married under the name of God. I didn't want to taint her with Tanya and all of her fucked-up-ness. I picked up my jacket, wallet and phone and shut the front door quietly, pain struck through me as I walked through the lobby without Bella this time. I expected I'd arrive home and Tanya would have her ass on the sofa, watching Some shitty reality TV Show. I parked up in the garage and headed to the house. The living room and kitchen light were both on.

_Here we go. _

"And what fucking time do you call this asshole?" Was what I walked in to. I dropped my briefcase at the bottom of the stairs. I ran my hand through my hair wishing she would fuck off.

"10:30 What's it to you?" I hissed back. She gave me her bitch look, I'd come in to runs with this a few times. I say few.

"Are you taking the piss Cullen, you said you were staying after work, how in God's name do you manage to stay for 5 and a fucking half hours, it's insane your up to something I know it, go on fuck off!" She said budging past me, I grabbed her elbow.

"Excuse me? I'm next to own a fucking company, I can't knock off at whatever fucking time I feel like it. I had work to finish, didn't realise I had curfew, jesus you need to lighten up, I can't deal with this shit when I walk through that door every night, bloody-fuck." I said heading towards the kitchen. I heard her stomping up the stairs and slamming our bedroom door. I poured myself a scotch and downed it in one. Exhaling through my nose I followed her to the bedroom kicking off my shoes by the inside of the door and heading to the on-suite. She was in bed right under the covers. I stripped and stepped under the scalding hot water. It washed away Bella's scent, it washed away what we'd done. I ran both hands through my hair , sighing loudly and expressively.

Climbing into bed, I pulled Tanya closer to me and she nestled back into me, that's as far as it went every night, bar a few kisses or pecks. I laid there thinking, and even though I shouldn't especially when I was in bed with Tanya, all I could think about was Bella about how I'd left her alone there on her own, I just ran, like I always did. If I could notice there were problems in mine and Tanya's relationship then I'm pretty sure she could. Fair enough she wasn't the brightest bulb, but she'd have picked up on how cold and distant we were to each-other, and the reoccurring arguments we kept landing ourselves in. I thought she'd have caught on long ago, but it's been over 4 months and apart from small speculation that's all that's happened. I was smart, I would pay for the hotel's with cash. I'd always put my work phone on busy until the morning and we'd end up at places I'd never taken Tanya to. Deep down I knew what we were, well I was doing was wrong, and in Bella's eyes it was wrong to her too, we'd had this conversation many a times.

"_Edward, Tanya's gonna find out sooner or later, I'm not sure if I can handle it, handle the confrontation, I'm not good in situations like this" Bella said whilst biting her lip. Even worried she looked god damn beautiful. I took both her hands in mine._

"_Isabella, I don't care ,what we have I don't care how we have to carry on but I want you, and even though I go home to Tanya I want to be yours, only yours to me it's not just this affair any-more, I think I'm falling in love with you Bella" her eyes were searching mine. Panic and stress left her beautiful eyes, and a shy smile appeared. I leant down and kissed her softly, sucking on her cheek. _

"_I think I'm falling for you Edward, and I can't get hurt" She said sadly. _

"_I know, I do, I know I would never intentionally hurt you Bella, your all I think about"_

I woke up to the blinding light of the sun, it was warm on my back. The alarm clock burst to life shouting traffic jams at me. It was 6:30, I had work at 8:30 but I wanted to go and see Bella if she was even there.

_Bella, Are you still at_

_the hotel?_

_Edward x _

Tanya had gone to work early , well that's what I'd hoped. I definitely was in no arguing mood this morning. I grabbed a shower, pulled out black slacks and a white crisp shirt, along with my purple tie and shoes. At 7:30 I was in my car, not sure where I was heading to, Work or the Marriott.

_Yeah_

_I'm here .. Why ?_

_Bella x_

I decided not to reply to the text and surprise her instead. I once again pulled into the car park, and headed to the 23rd floor. I knocked and waited.. and waited. She can't have left already. After 2 minutes I heard the unlocking of the door, she stood in a small towel wrapped around her.

"Edward, what are you doing here, you have work?" Was her first question. I walked in and she shut the door behind me stalking to the bed. Her bag and clothes were laid.

"I wanted to see you, I felt shit about last night. Really shit" I said looking down at her knotted fingers. There were times when we had easy conversation, joking and laughing. Times like this when we were awkward and didn't have a word between us, was what worried me the most. I knew that if we were in a relationship there wouldn't be this awkwardness, it was because I had 2 girls in my life one I took to expensive hotels, had my fill of, and then left. The other I went home to every night without fail, come early or late, and I'd lay in the same bed with her. Two completely different women, One I was in deep deep love with and one I couldn't stand sadly and unfortunately the one I was in deep love with was not my wife in actual fact she wasn't my anything I had no right to claim her.

"Edward listen, I'm not about to start calling the shots, because that's not what I do, at all. But I don't know if I can do this any-more, I get that you apologised for last night, and I can't stop you from going home to Tanya, but it's breaking my heart Edward, Knowing I'm left here or in my flat, and your with 'Her', I feel incredibly selfish saying his but I don't know whether I can handle you leaving me every-time we do this" She bit her lip again and then rubbed her arm, sheer pain in her eyes and that smile that should be happy. That fact that I was making her this upset killed me to.

"Bella I know what this is doing to you, I see it every-time I see you, every-time you look up at me, it's killing me too, but I don't want to lose what we have but I don't wanna take the risk, Tanya will come after you, I know she will, I want you to be mine and be able to take you everywhere without sneaking about, I don't care how soppy I sound, but seriously these past 4 months have been the best, I feel complete when I'm with you, but I know it's hurting you" She sighed as did I and bit her lip again, closing the space she rose on her tip toes and kissed me gently, something so carnal formed in my stomach, and the kisses became frantic, and wanton. I pushed her down on to the bed once again.

At 10:00am we arrived at work, things had run later then planned, and well distractions where distractions. She was irresistible. I hoped our encounter this morning would keep me going, but I wasn't sure I'd be seeing Bella this evening, things were getting riskier each evening. Each time I was later then usual. I knew it wasn't right to string Tanya along especially when I all I wanted, all I craved was Bella. I was addicted to being with her, to kissing her, to talking to her, she was a drug and I was addicted. She was my addiction. We shared a quick kiss then separated making our way up to our floors. I arrived on my floor, Angela was typing when I entered the foyer.

"Morning Mr Cullen sleep in again?" She said jokingly with a grin. I winked.

"Morning Angela, and No I didn't I was up drinking beer" I chuckled, Angela pulled out a manilla file.

"You have 2 phone conference's this morning, and a meeting with Jack about the shares and well the rest you know, I've got a busy morning I have emails, and filing to complete as well as entering information into the Spread sheet, but I'll be out here if you need me" She smiled. See someone who was good at there job and thrived on being neat, and efficient it's why I chose her.

"That's brilliant Ang, don't forget to take a Lunch please" I said warning in my tone. She smiled.

"I won't, have a good day" She said and carried on typing on the keyboard. I strode into my office laid my briefcase on the table and turned my Mac on. I had an email from Tanya. Apologising.

_Edward_

_I'm really sorry about yelling at you last night, I know how important your work is to you, I just feel like we never see each-other any-more. I miss you, I miss us. Maybe we can go out to dinner relax a little bit, Some thing's changing between us and I don't want it to. _

_Let me Know._

_Tanya x _

See this is what I've learnt from having affairs, keeping secrets and telling lies, it will end you up in situations like this.

_Hey Babe_

_I know, Sure say 7:00pm I'll pick you up_

_Edward x_

I threw myself into the piles of work I had, the conference's went quickly I'd noted down everything that was said or that was important, my meeting had been cancelled and scheduled for another day. I sent email after email, put a presentation together for the next board meeting, I also looked through my calender, I had 2 events next week one was a Gala, the other was A charity Ball. Fuck my life. I couldn't take Bella, I could never take Bella not right now. Maybe I could attend on my own, but then everyone would be asking about Tanya. Maybe I'll just go to the charity Ball with Tanya and leave the Gala. I felt like shit for doing this. I didn't want to do this any-more but the stubborn part of me just wouldn't let go of this dirty little secret. I decided I'd visit mom and dad after work, I needed time away to sort my head out, to forget about the pressure, the worry, and I hadn't seem them for a while, hopefully Alice, Jasper, Emmett & Rose would all be there, it would do me good to see them all, maybe have dinner. I smiled and rang up my mom.

"Hi mom it's Edward"

"Hello dear" I smiled, she always called me dear.

"Umm would it be Okay to come round for dinner this evening, I feel like I haven't seen you for ages" I said feeling sentimental. Come on Cullen snap the fuck out of it. You wanted this.

"Darling that would be brilliant, the rest of them around tonight as well as your father, he's stopped doing night shifts for a couple of weeks"

"Thanks mom I'll see you this evening" I smiled and hung up.

_I Miss you when are we_

_going to see each other again_

Jesus. It was one complication after another.

So there's Chapter two.

Let me know what you hated, what you loved, what you think should happen next !

Next Update .. It's a surprise

Lauren xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,Hey I am back !.**

**Quicker then expected. It's nice have days of**

**during the week Lol. Here's Chapter 3, What do we think**

**of this relationship ?. I'm gunna add some Bella Pov in this chapter :) **

**Lauren x**

BPOV

I arrived home after work to my small but comfy flat. It might not suit every-one but it suited me down to a T. Alice had invited me to her mom and dad's for dinner this evening. I didn't think I'd be seeing Edward this evening so I'd accepted her offer. Alice had been my best friend since forever, she also happened to be Edward's sister, there's where the problem lies, I'm having an affair with my best friends brother. When I've sat and said that over and over, it sounds cheap, disgusting and I feel violated, but I'm a consenting adult and I chose to do this, to cross some imaginary line. I've considered scenario's that could and probably would happen if the Cullen's or better still Tanya ever found out about this and I've also had this nightmare, it's reoccurring Edward and Me are stood in a passionate embrace, Tanya walks in and Edward lets me take the wrap and a slap from his wife. I shook the stupidity out of my head deep down, way deep down I know Edward would never do that. _Do you? _My conscious snaps at me. I dropped my bag and kicked off my shoes by the door and headed towards my bedroom. I picked out black skinny jeans, a white wife beater and a peach blazer along with my moccasins. It was 6:30 Alice said to be at hers fro 6:45. _Shit. _I hated work sometimes.

I turned up in the Cullen's driveway spot on 6:45. I knocked on the front door to be greeted by a full blown hug from Alice, she was dressed in black leggings and a purple tunic, she looked gorgeous. All of the Cullen's were a catch I swear they were from some sort of magical land, they'd always be in the finest clothes, they were all perfectly groomed. It baffled me how much the beauty was striking.

"HI!" Alice next to squealed in my ear. I smiled timidly, yes she could be over-whelming but I loved her none the less.

"Hey I'm not late am I, work dragged on as per?" She shook her head chucking a wedge of orange in her mouth. She ushered me in and literally pulled my hand.

"Nope, mom hasn't even dished out" I smiled as we entered the dining room. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were in the kitchen.

"Hi Esme, Carlisle, the rest" I giggled.

"Bella it's been such a long time we've missed you" I walked over and gave them each a hug.

"It has, works been keeping me busy" I said not looking at Esme in the eye.

"How have you been?" I said indicating Esme.

"I've been good, still working on my charity for home and design, Carlisle's doing nights at the Hospital but yeah we're all good, do you see much of Edward you know being in the same building and that?" Esme probed. _Shit it's like she knows. _

"We pass in the elevator occasionally but not so much" I smiled.

"Come on let's sit down, the boys are finishing there stupid game" Alice huffed. We sat talking, Esme and Rose shortly joined us. I'd missed this. I hadn't seen much of the Cullen's at all since well let's say 4 months ago.

"Emmett is such a fucking kid" Rose hissed.

"Language Rose" Esme warned.

"Sorry but he is, they can't leave that god damn game along for more than 5 minutes, maybe they'll get off there arses once Edward arrives" My eyes must have widened, or rolled backwards I'm not quite sure. My palms became sweaty and my mouth went dry. _Shit, Shit fucking shit I had no idea! Maybe I could come down with the flu. Bella what the fuck have you done_. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle all piled in one after another, they must have heard and felt guilty. I smiled a little finding this rather funny. Just as I was about to start up conversation the doorbell rang. _Fuck my actual life. Fuck it right now. FUCK what if Tanya's here Ohhh my god. _

"Edward, Tanya come in here" Esme cooed from her seat. I sucked in a massive breath hoping it would magically make me disappear from this spot. _Yep she's here. _Alice looked at me and happy clapped and there he was with his hand in hers. _Bella there married. _

I took a sip of my wine, it instantly warmed as it rolled down my throat.

"Isabella" Edward said incredulously.

"Hi Edward, Tanya" I said smiling and playing with the skin around my thumb. They both took there seats, as they did Esme and Carlisle started bringing food in, I really wished there were something stronger in my wine glass right now. I could feel his eyes on me. I could hear the venom in Tanya's voice. _Shit she knows. Bella Swan you are so done for._ We all tucked into dinner, the conversation was flowing pleasantly enough. Tanya kept leaning over Edward, touching him, God she made me sick. I'd never witnessed them together, this was a huge friggin shock to me. I could just about tolerate Edward going home to her but seeing them in front of me, all loved up. I felt like I was being stabbed over and over, and I swear I even lost my breath a couple of times, This had to be the most painful dinner ever.

"Emmett would you slow down with your food please" Rose warned, his plate was literally empty. We had all tucked in to a beef stew the food was delicious but I couldn't wait to leave, my breathing would increase every time I felt his leg skim mine underneath the table.

"So how's-" Carlisle was interrupted by Tanya. She was looking at Edward, all eyes staring.

"Why do you keep looking over at Her!" Was Tanya's snarky comment. Edward and me froze completely. _Oh my fucking god She's gunna say something, she knows. _I sat there quietly, not making eye contact, I could feel eyes on me. But I looked up to see Edward looking up at me as well. _Don't fucking stare at me!, I should so be getting to ready to hit and run right now Fuck.!_

"Tanya don't be stupid me and Bella have been friends for ages" he said cooly. More lies. The rest of the table was completely silent.

"I saw you fucking looking at her" this time Tanya stood up and pushed the chair over. Edward's face looked restrained.

"Now Lady" Esme said standing up.

"This is my house, I don't care what's going on between you , but I will not have disruptions or violence!" She said raising her voice. Tanya looked as if she was about to say something else but she held back.

"Edward there's something going on, I know it" Tanya carried on. I wanted to cry and it looked like Edward did too. See Have an affair and there will be complications guaranteed. What if he told everyone, what was happening Like right now.

"Do you know what Tanya, you want to know, you really want to know, What's going on? No matter what it is, you want to know?" He said with a smirk, _Holy shit, he's gonna tell her. _

"Edward don't play games with me, tell me now!" She screeched. This time Carlisle stood.

"Tanya Get out. I'd like you to leave, right now" Carlisle said nearing her.

"Not until I hear what he has to say, I'm sure you all want to know what the bloody hell is going on !" She screamed practically bursting our ear drums.

"Do you want to tell us what's going on, we've noticed the change son" Carlisle said, quietly. I think he was afraid to find out.

"Fine" Edward said not a bead of sweat in sight. I sat there hands in knots, my stomach matched.

"So Bella works for me.. and well" I could feel my stomach caving, it was about to empty the wine I had chugged. I covered my mouth and ran for the kitchen.

"Isabella" Edward called. I heaved over the sink but nothing emptied. I stood there back facing the door, I couldn't deal with this, not here in front of people, people who I knew and loved. Nope I wouldn't do it he could tell her when they were alone.

Edward stood by the door, I'd heard Carlisle again asking Tanya to leave but I think he'd forced her this time, it still didn't make the problem go away.

"Bella I'm sorry" I held my hand up and shook my head.

"See what I meant , How we shouldn't have started this thing!" I breathed heavily.

"I'm gonna tell her Bella, I mean it" He looked me in the eyes, serious and sincere. I'd seen this look a few times.

"How about this, you come and find me when it's all done and dusted and she doesn't want to tear my eyes out?" I said walking back into the dining room.

"Esme, Carlisle, to you all I am so sorry for causing this, for ruining your dinner I think it's best if I leave, I'm so sorry again" Esme looked concerned, Carlisle stood and walked me to the door.

"You know Bella if you need us we're here" Carlisle said rubbing my arm.

"Thanks Carlisle again I'm sorry" I walked down the path jumped in my car and drove home slowly driving with one hand. Why had I had to fall for a man who was married.

EPOV

Me and Tanya arrived home we hadn't spoken a word in the car but her dagger eyes were clearly shooting at me. I huffed as I shut the door behind and went to pour a brandy. I needed it I also needed to tell Tanya the truth, I'd be going to Bella's flat tomorrow, I most certainly wouldn't be coming back here after work. Not a chance in hell, I didn't care what Tanya did to me as long as she didn't harm Bella.

"Right come the fuck on then tell me your big secret asshole?" Tanya stood one leg crossed over the other, I think she was partly drunk. Heck she was always drunk in the evenings I hadn't even took in to account how many she'd knocked back, quite frankly I didn't care I wanted this over and I wanted to be with Bella.

"Here it is Tanya, you were right there is something going on with me and Bella, we've been sleeping together for 4 months and she's amazing" I spit out, her face had turned red, anger flashed in her eyes and I expected her to slap me or punch me. Instead she grabbed the nearest thing to her. A glass , it smashed against the wall with a shrill crack, I admittedly ducked, her face was full of anger and hatred and sadness.

"Get out!, just go Edward" She said refusing to back down but also giving up.

"I don't know what to say Tanya we haven't got anything any-more, keep the house , just yeah" I walked to the door got in my car and drove as fast as I could down the slippery highway.

Rain spluttered up the windscreen, car-lights flashed me. I didn't care. I just hoped the outcome of the pain I'd caused my wife was worth it. I pulled into a car lot and prepped a text to send to Bella.

**Bella I've done it**

**Edward**

I waited five, ten, fifteen minutes. After twenty My phone buzzed, not that I felt it I'd been staring at the thing for 20 minutes so I opened the text before the buzz could finish.

**We should meet up then Mr Cullen.**

**I believe you owe me a favour or two ;)**

**Bella.**

A/N

Here it is :) hope I didn't delay to much

Lemme know watcha thinkin

Lauren xx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Final Chapter , it was a short one

but it was worth it for me Personally.

I'm in the situation where I write too much

for a One shot but not enough for a full story

I guess it's a One story :') Okay that was lame.

Anyways here it is final chapter. Meet you at

the bottom

Lauren x

EPOV

I drove over to Bella's , I say drove more like Grand theft auto kind of speed. I was pushing at least 80. I parked up right outside her house , walking up to her door not caring about the rain right not. I checked her text once more before pressing the buzzer. It felt like a massive relief, to not have to hide any more, to have to sneak around , to have to lie. Well I did still have to tell my parents and the rest of the guys but I think they would understand, my mother and father never exactly loved Tanya, or liked her for that matter her personality was disgusting in their eyes of course I never mentioned this.

**Hello**

**It's me I'm here to give .. receive favours **

**Hmm , remind me who you are again**

I smiled, I'd always loved this about Bella her self confidence, and her cheeky side. I caved in when she was like this, all the time at any cost.

**Male, bronze tousled hair.. great in bed … ring any bells?**

**Uhmm , I'm not sure **

**And I love you **

I heard her breathing grow louder.

**Umm Bella Can I come in ? **

I heard her press the button and before long I was buzzed in and in the elevator, I arrived at her floor with the ping of the elevator. Her door was ajar so I walked in to find her on her big cream bed. Her home was amazing she paid attention to fine detail anyone could tell that.

"Isabella" She looked up at me, legs crossed hands in her lap, like she was at pre-school.

"Edward" She spoke quietly. I stood leant up against the door frame scared of her reaction. I hadn't really thought of the consequences before telling her I loved her.

"Bella Listen, we've known, like really known each other for more then 4 months, I could have said it all along, but it felt right , felt right to know that I'm yours and your mine, I've wanted to tell you for ages, But I didn't want to say it with you being my bit on the side, because you were always so much more then that" I rushed out encase she interrupted. I was proud I hadn't lost my train of thought. Yet.

She sat there looking at my She had a hint of a smile on her lips. I knew she felt it too. After a minute of looking intently at me she slid of the bed and made her way over to me, she took both of my hands and locks them with hers she stood on her tip toes and closed the distance between us we kissed and kissed and kissed, until frankly we were both gasping for air. She tasted sweet, and fruity like strawberries, like Bella.

"Listen Edward I didn't mean to make you come out with that big speech I never intended to do that, it's just I haven't heard them words in a really long time, it was almost a shock, but I know you mean them, I know what I mean to you, because I feel exactly the same with you, I mean your the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last before I go to sleep at night, I never want to be apart from you Edward. Ever." She peeked up through her dark lashes. I picked her up gently by her waste and kissed her passionately, and fast, it was need, and want and everything else.

"I Love you too Edward"

~1YearLater~

EPOV

I'd divorced Tanya 8 months ago and to my parents surprise told them that me and Bella were engaged to be married in August. My mother was thrilled and insisted we have the wedding at there home giving me a speech that the garden was big enough for 600 people if we wanted. I wasn't sure if me or Bella knew 600 people but it did it for me. Bella was chuffed, she wanted a small intimate wedding she said the night that I'd proposed to her that she didn't care if it was Vegas as long as we were together.

_Flashback_

_Laying in bed we were spooning as usual. _

"_So Mrs Soon to be Cullen where do you want the wedding?" I said smiling into her neck as I said it. I still couldn't believe she would officially be mine. _

"_Edward you know I'm not in to fancy events, nothing big and we have to make sure Alice only gets veto of certain things that's my only request as long as your there it won't matter. At all" _

"_Baby You can have whatever you like ,I feel the same way as long as my blushing bride is there I don't care" I pulled Bella closer my hands were around her stomach playing with her engagement ring._

"_Sleep baby, I love you" _

"_I love you too Edward" _

_End of flashback _

Me and Bella had brought a house in the Forks Neighbourhood with the white picket fence, the red door and the back yard with a pond she'd made it our own before long, as I said she'd always known what was best ,and last I'd heard Tanya had moved to New York. It was best for everyone , Tanya so she never had to witness what I'd gotten, Bella so she never ran into her, and Me because I never wanted to face her again.

We were married, we'd had a beautiful honeymoon in Italy, My choice I'd always know how much she'd wanted to visit, so I surprised her and made Alice pack for her.

I was currently sat in our living room, finishing up some work Bella was upstairs doing something or another probably cleaning. I heard her before I saw her once again, she walked into the living room she looked stunning even in leggings and a white vest. She walked over sat beside me and her hand soon found mind which she entwined.

"Umm Edward, I wanted to talk to you about something" She sounded nervous, this wasn't like Her.

"Go for it baby" I said wanting her to tell me so I could stop worrying.

"Hmm , here goes ,, … I think, that I'm , I think that I'm pregnant , but I'm not sure yet" She rushed it out as quickly as her lips would let her. I sat there in shock, good shock of course good shock we'd wanted kids since we'd known each other.

"Oh my god, Bella" I said grinning from ear to ear.

"I have the pregnancy test upstairs" She breathed clutching hold of my hand tightly and smiling a small happy smile.

"Come on" I said standing before her and pulling her up by both hands. We walked upstairs, I felt giddy and excited, Like this may be the best present anyone could ever have given me besides Bella of course. We were sat in the bathroom Bella on the counter and me on the side of the bath, the pregnancy test sat on the top of the toilet seat. We eyed each other smiling.

"3 minutes is up, it may have been 4 but who's counting" Bella said jumping off the counter. I walked over behind her and put my hands around her waist. She picked up the test using her hand to cover the tiny screen.

"3"

"2"

"1" We both said finally.

She slide her hand from the window.

"**Pregnant"** she breathed, I must have been holding the biggest mother fucking breath in the world at that moment because I couldn't focus properly.

"We're gonna have a baby" I breathed clutching her tighter. She turned around and put her hands around my neck and reached him leaning into kiss me.

"Edward we're having a baby" She breathed before jumping up a little.

"I love you Bella and this little one" I said rubbing her belly gently.

"I Love you Edward, more then anything"

A/N

Here it is, my finished short, Fanfic

Hope you enjoyed :)

Hopefully be able to finish

"Another time Another Place" Just had to

get this one out of my system

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it

Back soon .. Lots of Love Lauren xx


End file.
